Precious Value of Margaret Mitchell
by synstropezia
Summary: Hal berharga seperti apakah yang Nathaniel Hawthorne liat dari Margaret Mitchell, sehingga ia ingin menjenguk (mantan) rekannya ini? Nathaniel memiliki tiga pertanyaan besar yang suatu hari nanti, dirinya harapkan Margaret menjawab secara langsung.


Kamar 404 memiliki seorang pengunjung setia yang kerap membawakan buket bunga disertai segaris pesan pada secarik kartu ucapan. Sang pasien, yakni Margaret Mitchell telah mengumpulkan tiga puluh buah semenjak koma di bulan Juni. Meskipun pesan-pesan itu terlantar di dalam nakas, dan tidak pernah diharapkan untuk mendatangkan keajiban, Nathaniel Hawthorne tetap mengirimnya karena ia mau percaya; mimpi pun memiliki telinga.

"Ayat apa yang hari ini ingin kau dengarkan, Margaret?"

Hening menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bisu yang akrab bagi mata, telinga, hidung dan bibir, karena selalu apa adanya. Kursi di samping ranjang pasien Nathaniel tarik untuk diduduki. Kitab di genggamannya seperti bernyanyi ketika lembar demi lembar dibalik–sangat khas ibarat nyanyian jangkrik di musim panas, atau daun-daun kering di musim gugur yang terinjak.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, maka dengarkanlah pengkhotbah ayat tiga. Ini firman kesukaanku." Favoritnya seorang, sementara Margaret pasti menolak. Namun, Nathaniel akan tetap menyampaikan ayat itu karena sebuah alasan.

"'Ada waktu untuk membunuh, ada waktu untuk menyembuhkan, ada waktu untuk merombak, ada waktu untuk membangun'. Ayat ini benar-benar cocok untukmu, bukan?"

Kitab tersebut dibiarkan terbuka. Kartu ucapan yang Nathaniel selipkan di buket bunga ia ambil perlahan, agar tidak satu pun kelopak aster gugur akibat terburu-buru.

"Sedangkan pesan dariku adalah, 'pemenang sesungguhnya tidak mewujudkan impian mereka di dalam mimpi'."

Sebelum melanjutkan Nathaniel lebih dulu menata aster, sedangkan kartunya diletakkan di atas nakas. Mata sewarna violet yang dibungkus lensa itu memandang Margaret, dengan tatapan yang hingga kini belum Nathaniel temukan artinya. Jika sudah begini, maka ia enggan duduk untuk lima menit ke depan.

"Mau sampai kau mempertahankan masa kekalahanmu, Margaret Mitchell? Tuhan tidak akan berkehendak pada umat-Nya yang malas berusaha."

Mungkin terjemahan paling mendekati adalah kebencian, karena Margaret Mitchell yang Nathaniel Hawthorne kenali bukanlah sosok selemah ini.

* * *

**Precious Value of Margaret Mitchell**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC parah, typo, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Selain buket bunga, ayat kitab suci, dan kartu ucapan, kunjungan tersebut pun identik dengan pertanyaan yang belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Nathaniel biasa mengambil waktu dua jam saat membesuk–semua habis untuk membaca alkitab tanpa lisannya bersua mengenai apa pun lagi, karena ia kurang tertarik pada obrolan sepihak atau lebih tepatnya;

Nathaniel tidak ingin kehampaan di dalam dirinya diketahui siapa pun, termasuk oleh sunyi ruangan ini karena Margaret ada di sampingnya, dan mereka sama-sama kosong.

"Kemarin Twain menjengukmu juga. Dia memarahiku karena aku terus diam." Sedikit kejengkelan mengusik hati Nathaniel membuat alkitabnya spontan ditutup. Mantan anggota Guild itu sangat cerewet, seperti ibu-ibu hendak mengurus pernikahan.

"Katanya aku harus sering-sering mengajakmu mengobrol, supaya kau cepat sadar."

Hanya saja Nathaniel bingung. Lagi pula Twain itu ceriwis, sehingga topik apa pun bisa dia sambung menjadi kisah menarik. Berbeda dengan Nathaniel yang baru menceritakan segelintir kesehariannya saja, mungkin Margaret memilih memperpanjang koma.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya, karena Twain mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Dia berkata, 'mimpi pun memiliki telinga'. Jadi meskipun koma, sebenarnya kau tetap mendengarku berbicara." Memang terkesan bodoh sekaligus absurd. Namun, kalimat 'Tuhan tidak akan berkehendak pada umat-Nya malas berusaha' seolah-olah menampar Nathaniel–mungkin saran Twain memang tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku tidak sepandai dia dalam mengobrol. Tetapi, diriku memiliki tiga pertanyaan yang sangat merepotkan, dan ini berhubungan denganmu sehingga kau harus tahu."

Semakin dipendam pula, pertanyaan itu kian menyesakkan. Menggunakan nasihat Twain sebagai dalih untuk melampiaskan perasaannya tidaklah masalah, bukan? Dengan demikian Margaret tahu mengapa Nathaniel bercerita, dan tidak menaruh curiga lebih-lebih menertawakan.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanku menjengukmu? Hal seperti 'teman' sangat tidak masuk akal, mengingat alasan kita bergabung dengan Guild bukan untuk berteman."

Lagi pula pernyataan apa yang dapat membuktikan mereka itu teman? Dipercaya mengawasi kapal bersama, dan bertarung melawan Port Mafia hanyalah 'ikatan sementara' yang tidak pantas diberi nama. Mungkin, pemahaman tersebut berlaku untuk Nathaniel seorang. Margaret tak menganggap partnernya sebatas kebetulan, melainkan telah menjalin hubungan yang sampai kapan pun; pantas diperjuangkan menjadi kenangan.

"Jika aku menganggapmu teman, apa alasanku melakukan itu? Karena sebenarnya kita saling peduli, dan kenangan itu yang membuatku tergerak untuk menjenguk?"

Afeksi di antara mereka adalah keberadaan sekecil titik di dalam paragraf yang berakhir tragis. Persamaan keduanya hanyalah kesombongan anak muda yang ingin menantang dunia, dengan upaya lebih liar sekaligus bebas untuk mewujudkan bunga tidur. Apakah Nathaniel yang pernah mengenal Margaret, kemudian masing-masingnya saling menaruh atensi di tengah sunyi boleh dikatakan sebagai kenangan bersama teman?

Kata 'teman' atau kenangan memang terlalu rumit untuk Nathaniel, karena Margaret sendiri adalah yang pertama dan mungkin terakhir yang mau memberitahunya, atau mengenalkan hal seperti itu.

"Bahkan kurasa hal sekecil rasa peduli di antara kita bukan sesuatu yang pantas disebut kenangan."

"Memang seperti hal-hal lalu, tetapi akan hilang dimakan waktu dan nantinya berubah hambar. Lagi pula kau menyelamatkanku sebagai siapa, Margaret? Jika sebatas mitra dalam urusan kerja maka terlalu berlebihan menurutku."

"Mitra kerja yang baru kau kenal, dibandingkan dengan keluarga yang kau sayangi jelas beda jauh. Seharusnya aku tidak berada di dalam prioritasmu."

Seharusnya keselamatan Nathaniel menjadi keinginan terakhir yang mau Margaret kabulkan. Padahal wanita itu berkata, 'derajat keluarganya sangatlah penting' dengan kepedulian yang sarat, dan bicaranya lembut membuat alasan tersebut seolah-olah memeluk hati Nathaniel–merengkuhnya hingga meleleh, kemudian berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan embun yang menyejukkan perasaan.

Nathaniel tidak membenci Margaret yang diam-diam berhati kapas. Ia hanya benci ketika sosok asing sepertinya merenggut raga, jiwa, bahkan ketabahan Margaret dan melempar semua itu pada ketidakpastian.

Apakah Margaret mampu atau tinggal kerapuhan yang menunggu kepulangan? Memikirkannya saja Nathaniel langsung merasa bersalah. Jika dia yang berbaring dan tenggelam dalam koma, Nathaniel tak perlu memikirkan perkara serumit 'aku adalah siapa untuk Margaret, dan kami ini apa?'.

"Rasanya setiap hari aku jadi ingin tahu diriku adalah siapa di matamu? Kau sampai membuang nyawa, juga keinginanmu begitu saja demi orang sepertiku."

Sepertinya yang hingga detik ini, selalu bertanya kepada waktu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, atau mengapa Nathaniel tak terima akan kekalahan seperti ini.

(Mereka boleh saja kalah dari Port Mafia dan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Namun, ternyata Nathaniel tidak ikhlas jika kekalahannya adalah kehancuran Margaret)

"Asal kau tahu, Margaret, aku tidak berterima kasih untuk itu. Secara tak langsung aku telah menghancurkan impianmu. Tetapi, kau yang berharga diri tinggi pasti berkata, 'jangan memasang wajah kasihan padaku'."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin. Hanya saja ekspresiku tak menuruti otakku." Saking terlalu sering ditunjukkan Nathaniel merasa wajahnya kaku. Jadilah ia memijat kening berharap ombak penyesalannya sedikit merada, meski tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Tuhan terlalu menyayangimu, Margaret. Aku juga ingin melakukannya, meskipun tidak mengetahui hubungan kita secara pasti." Kalau begitu Nathaniel tak bisa menentukan rasa sejenis apa yang harus ia beri. Bagaimana jika Margaret justru kecewa, padahal wanita itu telah bersusah payah merelakan nyawa?

"Meski kau menghadapi cobaan yang berat, itu bukan karena dosamu. Rasa sayang Tuhan kepada manusia sangatlah berbeda, dan kita tidak bisa memahaminya secara utuh."

Mau semarah apa pun Nathaniel mengenai rasa sayang Tuhan terhadap Margaret, meragukannya adalah hal bodoh karena ia hidup bukan untuk mempermasalahkannya, melainkan dijalani sebagai utusan Tuhan paling setia–Nathaniel telah bersumpah, dan dirinya adalah pria sejati yang pasti selalu tepat.

"Kira-kira rasa sayang seperti apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu, meski hubungan kita belum jelas bagiku?"

Mendadak pula perkataan itu menggiring Nathaniel pada kebetulan tak terkirakan. Sebelum Twain, kira-kira seminggu lalu Louisa yang juga mantan anggota Guild membesuk Margaret. Saat itu Nathaniel belum pulang, sehingga mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar.

* * *

_"Se-selamat siang, Nathaniel-san."_

_"Siang."_

_"Kamu pasti sering menjenguk Margaret-san, ya?"_

_"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

_"Kalian tampak dekat. Aku turut sedih atas nasib yang menimpa Margaret-san."_

* * *

Louisa memang perhatian, walau bukan itu inti permasalahannya. Mata Natahaniel seketika bercahaya, dan hitam di dunianya sirna kala melafalkan kata yang sempat terlupakan.

* * *

_"Margaret benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin dia semudah itu membuang keluarganya demi melindungiku?"_

_"Maaf jika lancang. Menurutku Margaret-san tidak membuang keluarganya. Dia menyelamatkanmu karena Nathaniel-san juga berharga untuk dia."_

_"Menurutmu apa yang membuatku menjadi berharga di matanya?"_

_"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika lancang. Kemungkinan besar Margaret-san memang mencintaimu, tetapi alasannya tidak bisa kujelaskan karena obrolan wanita harus dirahasiakan, kata Lucy-san."_

_"Cinta yang seperti apa?"_

_"Melebihi teman ... kurasa? Alasan yang Margaret-san beri kurang jelas menurutku dan Lucy."  
_

* * *

Cinta adalah mantra ajaib untuk hari ini. Meskipun Nathaniel masih ragu, karena kemungkinannya terbilang kecil ia sedikit bahagia sekarang. Setidaknya ada sebuah alasan, sehingga Nathaniel tak perlu menghancurkan diri sendiri dengan merasa bersalah. Apabila ketabahan mereka sama-sama runtuh, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan jika dua-duanya harus diselamatkan?

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan jika kau benar mencintaiku, Margaret." Samar-samar tanpa disadarinya Nathaniel tersenyum. Ada kehangatan yang menjamah hati, walau sangat kecil dan nyaris tiada seolah-olah tak ingin diketahui.

"Mendengar pengakuan itu secara langsung darimu pasti menyenangkan. Aku harus berusaha jika demikian." Tiba-tiba Nathaniel beranjak. Kitabnya dibawa dalam posisi yang biasa, menandakan ia ingin menentukan arah langkah selanjutnya.

"Setelah kau bangun mari kita pastikan bersama bentuk hubungan kita. Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal, dan mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Soal keluargamu biar aku yang urus. Jangan pikirkan apa pun dan fokuslah menjadi pemenang." _Karena sekarang, giliranku yang membantumu dengan rasa sayangku. _

Untuk sekarang Nathaniel ingin menyayangi Margaret sebagai sesama manusia–bukan sebatas mitra kerja, atau hubungan lain yang belum jelas. Margaret bukan membuang keluarganya, tetapi percaya kepada Nathaniel bahwa ia mampu menanggung mimpi tersebut untuk sementara (hanya sebentar sampai Margaret bangun, dan mengucapkan terima kasih)

* * *

_Selain rasa sayang sebagai sesama manusia, Nathaniel ingin mengetahui hal berharga apa yang dirinya lihat dari Margaret. _

_Harga seperti apakah itu, hingga Nathaniel mau menggerakan hati meskipun mereka hanyalah kebetulan di waktu yang setengah tepat juga salah. _

* * *

Nathaniel pun mau memahaminya, dan hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke jangan demo saya kalo ceritanya butut kek kentut, hehehe. ya namanya juga unleash your imagination, jadi aku hanya menuangkan apa yang mungkin nathaniel pikirkan meski kurasa ini bakal jauh dari canon~ aku suka hubungan mereka sejak margaret nyelametin nathaniel dari serangan akutagawa. ditambah adegan manga di mana nathaniel jadi mata2 demi seseorang yang dia sayangi (dan kata wiki bsd juga itu margaret). awalnya mau masukin adegan fyodor ngajak nathaniel kerja sama, tapi enggak jadi karena kurasa ... dia nyari fyodor atas inisiatif sendiri.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ semoga dengan fic ini banyak yang makin tertarik sama NathMargaret (meski fic ini mungkin OOC wkwkw) maaf juga karena enggak pernah bales review, tapi review yang masuk selalu aku SS kok.


End file.
